camp_jupiter_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zany Knave/Powers
This blog is dedicated to explaining how powers will work on Camp Jupiter. To begin, we will not have set powers, and instead, users themselves will create their own power sets for their characters. Users can create the power set for their character after they have their character created, and it can be at whatever point or whatever time they wish after character creation. They will not be allowed to rp that character with powers however, until their power set has been created and approved. Power sets will go through their own version of "Judgement", in which users will submit them for review before attaching them to their characters page. If a user wishes to amend their power set, they must resubmit it. Power Set Structure 'Offensive' Here you will place any powers that specifically aim to attack or affect someone else. Balanace add any weaknesses or counters 'Defensive' Any powers that are defensive in nature, as in their inherent use is blocking. deflecting, and more about preservation. Balance add any weaknesses or counters 'Supplementary' These are powers that you either don't count as offensive or defensive, you find have use for both, or simply are powers that are not directly relative to battle. Balance add any weaknesses or counters Rules *All powers MUST fit the scope of the godly parent or godly ancestor (s). If you have a power that does not based on character history, add a note at the bottom for the admin checking and if explained well enough, has the potential of being accommodated. *Demigods/titans will be allowed to have up to eight powers *Legacies will be allowed to have up to three powers. *Users can decide how they will divide up the powers between offensive, defensive, and supplementary. For example, if you were to only want supplementary powers, or only want defensive, or only want offensive, that is acceptable. *Legacy power scope can be from any and all of their godly ancestors, keeping in mind that the closer the relation the more relevant the powers and the more likely they would have powers. *Lars and fauns will have basic power sets, this does not apply to them (and we can't make them yet anyways so just don't worry about them) *You do not have to fill out the balance portion of the power structure, HOWEVER, the section is important for balancing out powers. The more powerful the power, the more "but"'s you'll have to add in order to prove that it is not OP. Add anything you think that will make the power weak, or add the effects on the character while using the power (i.e. different fatigues). If you do not fill out the balance section, your power set will be less likely to be approved. *You do not have to have 8/3 powers exactly, it can be less. *Users may not copy powers unless given permission from the original power maker/the originator has left, and it still falls under their god parent or ancestor (s) scope *If you want to make your powers open for anyone to use and copy, that is also fine Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Announcements